We Were Happy
by skiptothegoodbit
Summary: It's been three years since Paige last stepped foot in her hometown and what once felt like home now feels like a distant memory. Returning for her sister's wedding means confronting a few familiar faces from her past; some eccentric, some comforting, and some just plain irritating. She just never bargained on her past to compromise her future. Multicharacters/couples.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_I have an awful habit of starting up fics and deleting them very soon afterwards - hope this one doesn't fall victim to the pattern!

* * *

It's so dark by the time Paige is driving towards the cheerful _Welcome Back! _sign of her hometown that she almost doesn't see it. An arch forward against the steering wheel and squint into the close distance allows her to identify it at last under the faint orange glow of the streetlights above. Then she glances at the clock on her radio: it tells her _**12:44**_ in red block numbers. At this time on a Friday night some people will be stumbling into bars, some out of, and the special few will be getting thrown out. In just minutes she'll see all this for herself.

Her heart jerks a little and she tries to ignore the motion. Is there any reason to feel so nervous about returning to Brook Mills? It seems illogical to even worry... and yet she does, because in the forefront of her mind is the very solid fact that there are a few old faces to confront and that time can change a lot of things no matter how friendly they may seem. It's been a few years since she left the neighbourhood and the thought is bearing down on her heavily right now.

Perhaps for something to do other than think about it, Paige starts tapping her fingers against the steering wheel in time to the music blasting out of her speakers, thankful for screamo music's ability to pull her out of her thoughts and into the very loud present. She starts to nod her head a little and mouth along to the rage-filled words as she drives onwards.

She's right about the mounds of people who are out tonight. The once-desolated road gives way to the atmospheric strip in which young girls are giggling in groups outside of clubs and young men are eyeing them up but acting macho with their friends to pull off the 'tough guy' act. She's about to roll up the window—her music is attracting a lot of attention—when somebody familiar catches her eyes.

Brook Mills holds almost 14,900 people and sometimes Paige wonders why she keeps running into the same ones. There must be something to be said for it if it still happens three years later.

She pulls over into the first available spot but leaves the engine running. Dean Ambrose remains unaware of the black kohl-rimmed eyes on his back as he shouts at someone inside the bar - the one he's just been thrown out of, because of course he's one of the special few. The conversation appears to end abruptly when he throws his arm aside to dismiss whatever's being said and turns on his heel, somewhat fluidly despite his obviously intoxicated state, right into her stare.

"I gotta feeling I ain't dreaming."

"What an opener. You even made it rhyme," says Paige, rolling the window all the way down and resting her arm on it. "We haven't spoken in years and that's what you've got to say to me?"

"Nope. It's gotta be you." Dean assesses and hesitates for a moment before walking over to the car, a hint of something undetectable in his growing smile. "Nobody else around here has the perfect condescending British tone."

The statement is considered only briefly. "Hmm. I think you'd have to speak to the rest of my family before you decide on that. So," she adds, glancing over his shoulder at the bouncer glaring into the back of his head, "Do you want to get out of here?"

"And you're offering...?"

"A ride home... Jesus, Ambrose!"

The indignant response brings out his dirty grin and she soon matches it; you can never avoid sexual innuendos in conversations had with this guy. He looks over to the bouncer and gives a mock salute, which pisses the big man off even more, and then works his way round to the passenger's side. The stench of alcohol fills her car as she sets off in the direction of home.

"I'm guessing you're in town for your sister's wedding."

"Right." Paige nods and turns down the radio to be able to hear him properly. "She's pissed at me for coming this late though - complained on the phone yesterday for at least an hour because her wedding is in a week and I still haven't been to a single dress fitting. I'm in trouble."

"My favourite thing to be in. Well apart from—"

"Yeah I get it. Hey, who were you fighting with outside of the bar anyway?"

He cups the back of his neck with his hand and stretches it out. It may have been three years without contact between them but she knows that's Dean's signature I-don't-wanna-talk-about-it gesture. "Nobody worth mentioning." He says eventually, meeting Paige's suspicious gaze. "Why are _you _driving into town this late?"

The answer to that is something she doesn't want to talk about either. His attempt to distract the moment from his problems to hers leaves them both quiet, but the silence is comfortable between them. Mostly she's thinking about how weird it is to have Dean Ambrose riding in the car beside her when all she expected from the late-night trip was a boring three hour drive directly to her childhood house.

"Where do you want me to drop you? Are you still where you used to be?"

"Yep."

The word is dragged out from his lips which makes her sneak a look at him again. He doesn't seem content for whatever reason but maybe it's the alcohol talking, finally lulling him into a hazy stupor which can only be cured by a good night's sleep. She suddenly spots a large purple-ish bruise just underneath his eyebrow and wonders how she hasn't before. It looks bad - like somebody wanted to leave their mark and managed to.

"You might wanna keep your eyes on the road. Saves us from dying, y'know?"

Paige reacts, sitting up a little straighter in her seat and feeling a little embarrassed at being caught out. Dean chuckles quietly, however, and she's grateful to hear the sound: it means he isn't upset about it. Not that she thinks she's ever seen him upset about anything. It only takes a couple more minutes to get to his place; she almost laughs when she pulls up outside, thinking that the outside of it looks very suburb-y and normal, yet it belongs to the strangest of guys.

He thanks her for the ride in his nonchalant Dean Ambrose way, then slams the door shut behind him, almost stumbling before managing to stand upright again. Paige wonders how bad his hangover will be in the morning. Then she realises he's probably handled plenty of them before and doesn't feel so sorry for him.

"Welcome back by the way." His lips curve into a smirk, as if he is still amused by the fact she's here. "Brook Mills huh?"

She doesn't know if he's implying anything, doesn't actually think _he_ knows what he's saying, so she just nods. "Brook Mills. See you around, Ambrose."

The music volume is turned up a couple of notches for the remainder of her journey. She wants to get lost inside of herself one more time before her past life catches up with her once and for all.

-x-x-x-x-

Sleep weighs heavily on Paige's mind by the time she pulls out her key to get into the house. Thankful that the locks haven't been changed for whatever reason, she slips inside and quietly closes the door behind her, figuring she can grab her suitcase from the car tomorrow morning after she's had some sleep. Right now the darkness is calling her name and it's time to get some shut-eye.

Finding her way through the dark proves to be a harder task than she thought so she reaches for her phone and flips the light on to get a better grasp of her bearings. The kitchen is her first stop for a glass of water. A weary sigh escapes her lips upon realising the stairs have to be tackled next, then her room and bed... and all this without waking her family.

Her phone buzzes in her hand, startling her. She settles as her eyes focus on the text message that flashes up on the screen. It's from her closest friend back home and it's far from the typical message she would expect from the bubbly blonde Australian. Probably because she knows why she left their apartment in such a hurry to drive back here.

_Let me know when you get there, I just want to know you're safe. Keep your chin up x_

No banter from Emma, just concern. She runs a hand through her raven hair and pulls a chair out at the kitchen table to sit down. She debates her answer for a moment before typing back the simple message that she's safe and will be fine. Then she sips at her water and stares ahead blankly. Her eyelids are drooping now and she can't seem to fight sleep.

Before Paige knows it she's slouched across the table with her head resting against her arm for comfort. The pull of drowsiness has taken her before she can even attempt to climb the stairs to get to her bed. It's lights out and the long drama-filled day is finally over for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _**Chapter 2! Thank you guys for the reviews so far - I appreciate them a lot!

* * *

Somebody is tugging at her leg. Hard.

Paige is slow to wake but when she does this is the first thing she notices. She opens her eyes but it isn't without difficulty; last night's dried up mascara is determined to keep them wedged shut. Her make-up disaster is not the main issue, though. There's a pair of wide blue eyes staring back at her. Determined not to swear in shock, she jolts back in her seat, although still remaining focused on the small child standing in front of her.

"Aunt Paige!"

A quick glance of her surroundings reminds her of where she is: at the kitchen table where she fell asleep last night. Of course.

Six year-old Calum has taken to poking her leg now and giggling so she scoops him up into her arms, pretending to feel weighed down by the kid and "almost" dropping him. He giggles some more and even though there's a dull ache in her neck from sleeping so awkwardly, the innocent sound is something she can't help but smile along to. This blue-eyed, blonde-haired boy has grown up a lot since the last time she saw him but he's still the cutest little guy.

"Why were you asleep at the table?" He asks as he's let down to his feet.

"I was so tired that I guess I just dropped off," she explains, reaching for her phone. The screen tells her she has three new messages and a missed call but they aren't her concern right now. Getting a grip on this morning is. "Where's your Daddy?"

"He's in the living room eating breakfast."

"Well I suggest we go and see him. Right?"

Calum clearly agrees by the way he runs in that direction straightaway. Paige stays in place for a moment and watches him with fondness. After pulling her hair up into a messy bun and wiping quickly at her eyes even though she knows it won't make her look any better, the twenty-four year old follows after him, sliding through the door and finding her older brother sprawled out across the couch flicking through the television channels. Milk threatens to spill over his bowl which is full to the brim with some sort of sugary cereal and the sight of him in all his slobbish glory makes her shake her head.

"Some people never change huh?"

Kieron points a finger at her mockingly. "You're in trouble."

"With Nicole? I know, I know. But I'd really like to not be reminded of that when I've only just woken up. I need a shower and some breakfast. Do you know I skipped dinner to drive here last night? I don't think I even got here until half one."

She feels no need to tell him that she hadn't skipped dinner - that it was more like she left halfway through it.

He shrugs, not seeming all that sympathetic towards his sister. Calum is now snuggled into his side and mimics the gesture which makes her laugh. Seeing the pair of them side by side also makes her think. Kieron with his dark hair and dark eyes like the rest of the family, Calum with his fairer features... he's the spitting image of his mother. A pang of guilt shoots through her while she soaks in the image; how terrible it must be for Kieron to look at his son every day and only see the mother of his child on Calum's innocent face.

Kieron, none the wiser, gives her a look. "Why are you being so weird right now?"

A new voice chimes in behind her to provide an answer to the question. "Paige has been weird all of her life. Especially now considering she drove back in the middle of the night to come home when she was _supposed _to be here a week before that." Nicole's smile is pinched as her sister turns to face her. "Oh and don't give me that guilty look because I'm not falling for it."

"Hard to believe she's two years younger than me," says Paige, shrugging at her brother, "considering how much she's scolding me right now. Tell me Nicole, have you forgotten that I can kick your—"

"There's a kid present in the room, thanks girls."

"Clearly you've forgotten that my wedding is in exactly a week," replies Nicole, ignoring their brother. She rummages around in her bag and pulls out a packet of wet wipes. "So here. Wipe your face properly and put on a jacket because we're going to a dress fitting. The appointment is in half an hour."

"Quick question: if you didn't even know when I would arrive, how could you possibly know to make the appointment for me?"

"I came downstairs in the middle of the night for some water and saw you lying there. When I woke up again this morning I made a quick call and they were thankfully able to fit you in at short notice."

She stares at Nicole's retreating back as she leaves the room, almost too surprised to say anything but eventually remarking, "You saw me sleeping and you didn't wake me up? I have a comfortable bed up there! I mean I expect it from Kieron but you?" Paige realises she's not particularly mad - just half-asleep and unprepared for the situation.

"It's not my fault you decided to give up and sleep down here. Own up to your mistakes."

"You little—"

"Again for anybody who missed it the first time," interrupts Kieron, "There is a kid in the room."

Paige has no trouble saving the expletives for the car ride into town.

* * *

Seth is sprawled out across the cold hard floor following an intense crossfit session when the events of last night decide to come flooding back to him in full. Grabbing a coffee from his favourite corner cafe, picking up his protein order and other mindless tasks have distracted him so far but being in this vulnerable state—physically unable to move—is finally forcing him to reflect on the situation.

He'd come home to his apartment after a terrible night out only to discover his place trashed; his records were scratched, his bed sheets and pillows torn up, and worst of all his expensive electronics irreparably destroyed. He remembers standing for a full minute in front of the flat screen smashed to pieces on his floor unable to do anything other than run a hand through his two-toned hair and laugh, knowing that if he didn't he might do the opposite.

Sobering up after seeing all the mess was incredibly easy. It was easier still to realise the culprit behind the damage when he found a note taped to what was left of his pillow. The message was simple: _Have a nice life babe. _Signed off with a bright lipstick-red kiss that could only belong to his psycho ex-girlfriend.

_How fucking pathetic. _He glares at the ceiling and clenches his hands into fists against the ground. _Who does that? Who the fuck does that? Bitch._

He closes his eyes, wondering if calling her that is really what he meant to do even though he knows he's justified to. If anything he's feeling this upset because of how fucked up everything is and how things haven't been going all that great for him in the past few months as it is, without having this to worry about too. Will insurance even cover anything?

Sooner or later he'll have to get up, tiredly make his way to his car and drive the whole way home knowing what's waiting for him there. "Dammit," he mutters under his breath.

His eyes open when he feels somebody standing over him. It takes a moment to process the bushy afro and familiar smile of the smart-suited man hovering over him but he grins once everything snaps into place again. Thoughts of his ex turn to thoughts of the friend in front of him with a sudden perplexed look on his face as he gives Seth the once-over.

"Is this how crossfit is done now? Man, I'm looking forward to getting back at it if it means I get to lie around all day."

Xavier offers a hand to help him back up onto his feet and they share a quick hug and pat on the back. A lot has changed in the past couple of weeks since they've seen each other: Seth, observing how smart his friend looks standing before him, realises that he must have only just returned from his tour across America to promote his new book _Live Right! _He has a hardcover copy of it on his coffee table - that is if _she _hasn't destroyed it before he's had a chance to even read it.

"When did you get back?" He asks, shrugging on his shirt, then suggesting to leave by signalling to the exit.

"A couple of hours ago but I thought I'd come and check on you because I knew you were here. Every Saturday at 10 right?" The dark-skinned man shrugs as they walk. "You almost didn't see me though. I've got so much anime to catch up with and a there's a stack of comic books just waiting to be read. I didn't wanna leave the house."

"How old are you again?"

The question is asked in kind mockery. Seth still remembers his first meeting with Xavier, their first day of college when they were assigned as roommates. He was kicking his first box into their new room and had looked up, finally having a second to do so, only to see Xavier's things already laid out perfectly on his desk; comics, a bunch of anime dvds, and video games. _I'm stuck with a nerd, _he'd thought at first. Despite this they became easy friends and when other friendships fell apart he was grateful to have 'the guy with the afro' by his side.

He suddenly realises how comforting it is that some things - and people - never change.

"Old enough to still get excited when a new order gets delivered to me," smirks Xavier, straightening out his suit. "Anything new with you?"

Seth takes big gulps of his water to avoid answering right away. Does he want the situation that occurred last night to become public knowledge? When the silence can't be avoided any more, he gives his answer, remarking with a sigh, "How much time have you got?"

They decide to grab a coffee and Xavier drives after a quick trip to the locker room to grab a duffel bag, leaving Seth free to explain it all from the passenger's seat. He's midway through talking about the note he found when he glances out of the window... and that's how he spots somebody he wasn't expecting to see.

Two women are walking together towards a bridal shop. He recognises the taller one immediately as Paige Knight, who looks just as striking as she did three years ago... maybe more so. The sight of her raises a smile to his lips. She must be in town for her sister's wedding. His invitation is still sitting in the top drawer of his bedside table.

The thought crosses his mind that perhaps he has a reason to go now, if only to see the pissed-off expression on her face when they see each other. He always did like that look on her.

Seth loses her again when Paige disappears inside and Xavier switches lanes. All that's left to do is get back to the story at hand. She remains in the back of his mind, however, as she so often did in the past.

* * *

"It's pink."

"I'm not colourblind, Paige, I know what colour it is."

"No I don't think you understand. It's... _pink._"

Nicole glances up from her seat on the leather couch in the bridal shop and stares blankly at her. Paige is in front of the floor-length mirrors in her bridesmaid's dress which definitely needs to be tailored to her body type as soon as possible. It hangs from her figure unattractively right now and that simply won't do for the big day.

"This isn't me," adds the bridesmaid-to-be, grimacing at her reflection.

She knows that Paige isn't too big on her colours; greys, blacks and whites are what her sister always seems to mooch around in. Even so, despite being obligated to wear pink, Nicole has the feeling that this sudden grumpy mood has nothing to do with that. This sort of thing isn't usually a big deal. If she didn't know any better she'd say having to wear a pink dress and complaining about it is allowing her to deflect from something else that is bothering her, and she wants to know what.

"I know you too well, something's up. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I just don't think this suits me," complains Paige, twisting to the side and apologising when the woman kneeling at her feet to make adjustments loses her place. "Plus I didn't have a great night's sleep and now I'm here. I need caffeine in my system."

"Mum and Dad sent texts to see if you were awake a couple of minutes ago. They're surprised about your timing. Why _did _you get to the house so late?"

Without missing a beat, she answers, "You know me. I'm impulsive sometimes." It sounds too rehearsed to both of them.

"I do know you and I can tell you right now that you have never been impulsive in your life. Paige, you plan your every move out and have three back-up plans in case the first one goes wrong. It's why I'm surprised you got here when you did without an excuse... at least not one you're willing to tell me."

When silence is offered in response, Nicole shakes her head. "Okay fine - so it's something you don't want to talk about I guess. But you and me have always been close—which I know you might find hard to believe because I left you sleeping at a table—but it's still true. Plus I'm getting married next Saturday to the love of my life! I want us to be closer than ever because there's nobody I would rather be spending this week with than my sister."

Her gaze falls on Nicole in the mirror, who looks a little forlorn above anything else. Paige works hard not to let the guilt eat away at her. Truth be told Nicole would be the perfect person to talk to about all this aside from Emma, but her special day is coming up and she deserves to feel only happiness in the week leading up to it, not concerned for somebody else's problems.

"NK, come here."

NK - her sister's initials and the nickname she uses when she wants to make things right between them. Nicole softens when she hears it and comes to stand by her, having to look up slightly as Paige is standing on a stool so that the tailor can work her magic.

"I'll tell you what's up when I feel ready to... when it's absolutely necessary. But right now my little sister is getting married - that's a big deal! I think we should celebrate you because you deserve to feel special. I promise you that I'm absolutely fine. Okay?"

Nicole doesn't say anything for a long moment although she looks like she wants to. Then a smile lights up her face and she says, "It's a deal, PK. This week is about me and me only. I guess I can deal with that," the raven-haired woman adds, not entirely as coyly as she would like.

A consultant walks into the room carrying a glass of champagne and offers it to the bride while asking if everything is going okay, to which Nicole's response is a lengthy and detail-filled one. Paige is relieved to have a moment to herself and turns again to face the mirror. She tests out a smile and the results are pleasing to the eye: a carefree twenty-four year old is enjoying her dress fitting on a beautiful fun-filled day.

But appearances can be deceiving and it's a feat to keep up the look, so eventually her smile drops and she plays it off as being grumpy about her dress not suiting her personality, though she isn't sure if Nicole is really buying the act.

What Paige does know for sure is that this week will be a tough one to get through.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **_Thank you for the continued support as it's keeping this fic going - time for chapter 3!

* * *

Organised.

That's the word Summer Rae hopes people would use to describe her if they were asked the question for whatever reason. A boring word, yes, and one that doesn't necessarily inspire any interest in her character, but she prefers the way it sounds nevertheless. Organised means she's in control of all the areas of her life, that she's got it together, and is the image she's happy to project to her friends and family.

Because God forbid anybody find out otherwise.

Why would she want them to know her love life isn't up to par? That it's actually quite a mess? It is in her estimation anyway. There _are_ many suitors to take her pick from all ranging in different but equally handsome measures, however only one guy is managing to hold her attention right now... and he isn't exactly someone she would show off with pride.

_Can I ever see myself stepping out in public with him? It's just not a viable option._

"Are you gonna quit staring at me any time soon?"

She's too preoccupied with her train of thoughts to answer him. Instead Summer lifts her weight onto her elbow and rests her cheek on her clenched fist. His eyes are closed but he's obviously aware of her curious gaze. It doesn't stop her from staring any less. Her eyes gloss over his naturally messy hair, his scruffy face, the well-defined chest peeking out from under the sheets that cover up everything below it. _Her _sheets. For some unspeakable reason they've wound up here again.

Dean Ambrose is not her type and she's certain she isn't his either. So why does this keep on happening?

When she doesn't answer, too wrapped up in her confusion, he adds, "You're as bad as Paige."

The one-sided conversation is bound to come to an end now. There's only one Paige that crosses her mind when he makes the statement and she's sure they're both thinking of the same person. It isn't difficult to conjure up the image of the pale-skinned, raven-haired, always-wearing-black woman she knew all too well. The blonde shifts in place at the mention and hesitates to speak.

Finally she asks, "Paige Knight? As in my best friend... I guess my ex-best friend now... _that_ Paige?"

Dean's eyes open at the hint of uncertainty in her tone and he looks over at her silently to assess her reaction. He can tell there's something off about it when she can't seem to hold his gaze. "Yeah," he replies. "She gave me a ride home a couple of nights ago. I was drunk off my ass."

Unable to help herself, Summer mutters, "Why doesn't _that _surprise me?" But her focus is definitely still on Paige, even as she lays on her back again to stare up to the ceiling. "So she's already back in town for the wedding..."

"That's what she said. Right before she stared at the bruise on my face anyway."

"I don't blame her, it's definitely... prominent. Maybe if you didn't get into fights then she wouldn't have had to stare." When Dean looks like he's about to say something, she holds up a finger to stop him, then reaches across to her bedside table to grab her phone. "I'm going to text Nicole for her number. I want to see her if she's only back for this week."_  
_

"Great." He deadpans, then adds, "I'm gonna leave."

She can hear him shuffling out from the sheets and onto his feet to look for his clothes but her attention is on finding Nicole in the contacts list. Finally she sends a quick friendly text—_how are you, can't wait to see you at the wedding, is it okay to ask for paige's digits?_—and waits on the response, somewhat anxiously. It still seems weird that she's doing this.

Her message tone pings just as Dean has muttered his goodbyes and she looks up briefly to see the back of him disappear through the door, though she figures a reply isn't warranted. _That _is a problem to be figured out another day.

Summer's thumb hovers over the number Nicole has sent her. She wonders, for the first time since finding out Paige is back in town, whether she wants to get into contact with her. Surely if they were best friends then they wouldn't have gone three years without much contact? Or are they the kind of friends that naturally come back together after a break apart?

It only takes her a moment to decide what to do.

* * *

Kaitlyn can feel her nerves spiking as she paces aimlessly across her bathroom tiles. Her bare feet grow colder with each step but she doesn't notice; the adrenaline racing through her veins is preventing her from focusing on anything other than what she's in this room for.

She catches her reflection in the mirror hung above the sink and for a moment she's caught off-guard. The wide eyes, the slightly parted lips and shaky hands... this is _not _her. Nervous she remains, perhaps even more so, as her eyes travel down to the pregnancy test in the sink. It's suddenly becoming very apparent that this thin little stick has the potential to change her life in a very big way.

_Please be negative. Please be negative. Please be negative..._

The silent mantra is interrupted when the woman keeping her company on this stressful Sunday takes a noisy slurp of tea. Kaitlyn stops pacing to give Layla a look, who lowers her mug in response to reveal an apologetic wince. "Sorry," the older woman's comment is barely more than a whisper.

"It's okay." She replies softly and sighs. "Maybe being in absolute silence isn't the best thing to do anyway."

Layla is about to tap the edge of the bathtub she's perched on but thinks better of it. She keeps both hands wrapped tightly around the mug. "I have to ask... what are you going to do if... well, you know...?"

"If I'm pregnant."

Saying it out loud is an odd experience and makes it all the more real. Until now Kaitlyn's had her suspicions about it: feeling faint on a regular trip to the grocery store, on and off nausea in the middle of the night, and feeling more tired than usual throughout the day. But a missed period has made her feel less confident that it's just a stomach bug and now she finds herself here. Yes, this is _very _real.

"I don't know." The two-toned woman continues.

She shrugs in the silence that follows as if that can make up for the unhelpful answer. Because truth be told she doesn't know what she'll do. This isn't a problem she thought she would face, not when things are going so well for her with her newly set-up clothing line, and a new home to call her own. These bathroom tiles were only put in last week and yet here she is wearing them out while she awaits the biggest result of her life.

Layla sees her friend's head isn't in the present moment and gets up to rub her shoulder. "Hey, I'm here for you no matter what. As long as you know that."

"I do, thank you."

The timer on Kaitlyn's phone goes off as a shrill reminder of what they're both there for. She turns it off quickly, faces the sink again and tries to build up the courage to check up on her fate. This is it. Absolutely it.

"Do you want me to do it for you?" asks Layla, noticing her friend's hesitation.

"No... no it's okay. I'll do it." Kaitlyn nods. "I might as well get it over and done with now."

She tries to keep her hand as steady as possible as she reaches for the pregnancy test. _One line means not pregnant, two lines means pregnant. _The facts are repeated a couple of times in her mind until finally she takes a deep breath and focuses her gaze._  
_

"So...?"

The cold is really seeping through her feet now that she's stopped pacing which would bother the average person into covering them up, or at least to start moving again. But she's frozen in place without that thought crossing her mind at all. Standing in her tattiest sweats in her bathroom on a lazy Sunday morning and unable to tear her eyes away from two pink stripes is how Kaitlyn finds out that she has to finally confront her fear.

Her voice sounds choked as she announces, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening!"

Pulled into a friendly hug by Summer and almost getting lost in the endless blonde curls, Paige has to agree with her friend's statement. Just three hours ago she was waking up in her old room thinking that nothing much has changed and how strange that is, and now she's stood here in an embrace that no longer feels familiar, but alien to the touch instead.

Summer must sense it too because her smile doesn't match up to the genuine one she's known for years, and they pull away somewhat awkwardly to take their seats opposite each other at the smoothie bar they agreed to meet up in towards the end of their phone conversation.

_Paul's _is a cute little place that the pair discovered two weeks shy into their freshman year of university after a particularly gruelling gym session. About a block away from the strip of clubs and bars, the small but stylish space with its peach-coloured interior served as a hideaway spot when work, friends, family or all three became too tiresome. Their routine was soon adapted to include a weekly Tuesday visit after classes when they both had time to spare to unwind.

Because it's on her mind, or perhaps for something to say, Paige comments, "Remember when we used to come here all the time?"

"Right? And there was that cute guy on shift every time who I swear had the biggest crush on you."

"He really didn't," says Paige, trying to hide her smirk and failing. She thinks he did too. "But you thought every other guy had a crush on me so I wasn't about to take your word for it."

"I am nothing if not truthful and I say we did alright between us..."

They did. Their stark differences in appearance meant the guys who approached them were all types - some unexpected, some really not. Some turned out to be more than a kiss and some weren't even worth that. Throughout their high school and college years together they would gossip about these trite things and grow closer all the while, realising that when the inevitable day came for another painful or suprisingly easy break-up, they would still have each other to fall back on.

The thought sobers Paige of her smile and she blurts out, before she can stop herself, "I'm sorry I didn't keep in contact with you a lot after I moved. I got caught up in life there... but I guess that's not really an excuse. A couple of texts and emails here and there doesn't make up for abandoning our friendship."

The mood definitely shifts after her admission and she finds it hard to understand what Summer is thinking when she breaks eye contact to glance down at the table they're sitting around. When she lifts her gaze again, however, her friendly smile has returned - this time a genuine one. The tall blonde only shrugs and says, "It is what it is. At least we're here now."

"... Yeah." Paige leans back in her seat and stares at her for a moment. When she's given a confused look for it, she hastily adds, "I never knew you were so grown up. Where's the girl who once threw up in the campus bar and wanted to keep on drinking?"

"Dead and buried - I assume - with the girl who once tried to dye her hair and it came out bright orange?"

"Touché."

"Oh!" Summer suddenly lights up after remembering something. "Speaking of bars, I'm going out with the girls tomorrow night and I'm officially inviting you along. Bayley would be happy to see you if you came... unless you've got plans for the rest of the week? I'd understand because it's Nicole's wedding prep and all."

"Actually I don't." Paige surprises herself with the thought. "I've got a final dress fitting on Tuesday morning and a quiet night in before the wedding with the family but that's about it. I'm pretty free."

"Okay, so...?"

She thinks critically about her options: stay in and spend her time mulling over the upsetting events of just a few days ago, or go out and have a drink or two with friends to ease her mind of those very worries. The choice seems like an easy one to make, and besides, it'll be nice to spend some time with Summer again.

"I'm in," agrees the British woman with a smile, prompting her friend's to widen.

They chat easily about anything and everything for the next half an hour like nothing has changed, ordering drinks in-between, until Summer has to leave to visit her folks. Paige tells her to say hi and that it would be nice to see them - to which the reply is that she will when the Rae family attend the wedding - and then they're on their separate paths again.

When she gets back to the house, Kieron asks her what she looks so happy about and Paige gives a nonchalant shrug, not really knowing why but figuring it has something to do with not feeling upset for once. But she isn't about to tell her brother about the problems at home so she makes up an excuse that it was nice to see Summer again... which isn't so much of an excuse but a reason instead. It _was _nice to see her.

It'll be nicer still to have a good time tomorrow night and let her hair down for once.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **_Onto chapter 4! Ready for a little reveal?

* * *

"The girls" turns out to be Bayley, Sasha and JoJo.

Of the three Paige only really knows Bayley and that's from classes way back when. Through a text conversation she managed to deduce that Summer knows Sasha from work and Sasha is best friends with JoJo. The small group of friendly yet somehow intimidating ladies are already two drinks in when Paige puts in an appearance at _Stairways_, a popular bar on the strip, so it doesn't really matter how well she knows them or not; the beauty of alcohol means conversation will be easy enough.

"Paige, mmm," Summer has just taken the last gulp of her cocktail when she spots her friend coming towards them, "You made it!"

She's just wondering which seat to take in the booth when Summer makes the choice for her, sliding out from her own to usher her over to the bar. Paige only manages a quick hello to the others and a promise of a hug for Bayley - for some reason she still loves those - before she's away again and suddenly looking at the drinks menu pushed into her hands.

"Look what they have."

Her gaze follows the blonde's perfectly manicured fingernail to the picture she's pointing at. Of course _"The Old Fashioned" _stares back at her - Paige's cocktail of choice back in university. She remembers the first time she tried to make it: the extra capful of whiskey she was dared to add did _not _work out well and she still remembers the laugh Summer tried to conceal when she almost threw up in the sink as a result. Since then she's discovered that ordering it from a professional behind the bar is the better route to go... and in fact maybe it's what she'll do now.

"I'll have one if you do."

"Oh way ahead of you, girlfriend. I'm going to have a screwdriver though."

It doesn't take long for Summer to attract the attention of the bartender considering how good she looks tonight. Their ongoing flirtatious banter allows Paige to get in a good sweep of the place. She's never seen _Stairways _so busy before; there are groups of loud boastful guys, equally loud giggling girls, some more reserved people, and everything in-between it seems. Is the whole town here?

Three guys sitting at a booth not too far from them grabs her attention when they arrive back at their own. As she slips in beside JoJo and rejoins the conversation, Paige realises they have Sasha's attention too. Or at least one of them does.

"You're way too good for him, Sash," says JoJo, desperate to have her input when she notices the wicked smirk on her best friend's face.

Sasha puts her elbow on the table and then leans forward to rest her chin on her outstretched palm. "Am I?"

Bayley intervenes the odd little staring scene and gives her a little shake. _"Yes," _she enunciates, gaining supportive nods on either side from Summer and JoJo. "Tyler Breeze is a joke."

Paige realises they're talking about the same guy. This Tyler guy grabbed her attention because of the way he kept checking himself out in every available reflective surface with a stupidly weird pout. Apparently this behaviour captured Sasha's attention too, though why she doesn't know because it's a very off-putting gesture. She vaguely recognises the guy next to him as Xavier Woods and the other sitting opposite them as Sami Zayn. The only thing she remembers about him is that he's a typically nice guy.

"Any of them take your fancy, Paige?" Bayley grins when she notices her friend staring.

"If you say Tyler I'm going to judge you so hard," adds Summer, sipping at her drink.

Sasha jokes, "And I'm going to hurt you."

"Uh nothing to worry about there, he's definitely not my type."

Xavier gives a gentle wave in their direction - or at least it seems so - and Paige wonders if he remembers her from a few years ago. They didn't talk a lot but when they did they got along well so it wouldn't surprise her. But then somebody passes by their booth and goes straight to his and she realises the wave isn't for her anyway.

It's for Seth Rollins.

Her posture stiffens as she watches him unzip his hoodie, greet the guys and take the free seat next to Sami. He looks good; if those muscles bulging out of his shirt are anything to go by he must have worked out a lot in the few years since she's been gone. Seth checks out the place once he's settled and glances in her direction. That's when she sees the blonde streak in his hair which _of course_ he still has and which for some unfathomable reason still aggravates her.

She eventually focuses back on his face only to find him staring right back at her with a shit-eating smirk on his face. Paige looks away startled and makes an instant promise to herself not to look back over there for the entire night.

Oblivious to her friend's inner thoughts, Summer points towards her drink and asks, "Are you going to make a start or not? Come on, you've got some serious catching up to do."

Her gaze travels down to the untouched drink currently freezing her hand. Paige tosses her raven waves onto one shoulder, throws out the red straw that came with it and takes three solid gulps of the cocktail, egged on by the cheers of the women surrounding her. An old-fashioned or two is just what she needs right now and she bets she can catch up in no time at all.

As she finally slips into the spirit of conversation and gets to know Sasha and JoJo, Seth's focus rests on her every so often from his side of the bar, each look so subtle that it remains unbeknownst to her.

* * *

One minute Emma is dancing around the living room in her underwear and the next there's loud banging at her front door. In her frantic rush to put on some clothes she briefly wonders if Paige is back for whatever reason and then remembers it's only Monday evening, and that even if she _was _back she could get inside with her key and would not pound the door like a madman.

After shrugging on the nearest clothes she can find, she points a strict finger at her dog to stay as she rushes past to answer; for his part Rolo doesn't seem too bothered and yawns before settling down into a comfortable sleeping position. Soon enough Emma wishes she hadn't bothered to go to all the trouble when their visitor is revealed. She can only shake her head as he barges past her into the apartment to look for her roommate. Clearly he doesn't remember that the search is useless.

She says as much when he re-appears out of her empty bedroom. "Paige has gone back home for her sister's wedding. If you ever listened to her maybe you'd know that," she remarks.

Did she mean for the comment to sound so vicious? Did she even mean to say it out loud? Either way she's glad she did, if not for the scowl that flashes across his face then for the satisfaction it gives her. There was once a time when she thought Corey Graves was handsome but it didn't take long for her to learn that an ugly personality makes for an ugly person altogether. Looks always fade away quickly after that realisation.

So why did it take Paige so long to see that for herself?

He barely looks at her when he impatiently asks, "She answering your calls?"

Emma watches him pace around and has the urge to shove him right out of the door. Paige is near enough her best friend and that means she's Team Paige all the way - would buy the t-shirt, would go into battle for her. Would right now protect the hell out of her. She knows enough about the relationship with Corey to know that telling him anything would be a bad move.

He senses her hesitation and waves a dismissive hand in her face before heading for the door. "What the hell am I asking you for anyway? It's not like I don't know where she is."

The heavily tattooed man slams the door behind him and leaves a concerned Emma in his wake. The blonde is rooted in place for a few moments as she tries to figure out her next move. The last thing she expected was for him to show up here - though she guesses it was always going to happen now she thinks about it - and the last thing she wants is for Paige to be surprised with a visit.

Grabbing her phone she types out a quick message to explain the situation. Then she slouches onto the couch and makes a grab for the red wine she happened to be enjoying before Corey's abrupt visit. Rolo jumps up and settles next to her and she pats him absently, lost in thought all the while. All she wanted from tonight was a fun evening in with some music and a drink to celebrate her well-earned promotion at work.

"I hate him," she mumbles to Rolo, and takes another sip of her wine.

* * *

The text from Emma is unexpected... as is her reaction to shrug on her leather jacket and promptly announce that she has to leave. While Sasha and JoJo think nothing much of it the other two are concerned. It starts with Bayley asking if everything is alright and takes a five minute back-and-forth conversation and a promise to get a safe ride home for Summer to finally let her go.

Though she feels Seth's gaze on her she doesn't care and ignores it to focus on dialling an old number she hasn't used in a while. Initially she wasn't going to bother to make sure she made it back carefully; now she realises it's probably a wise idea in her intoxicated state.

Finally with a good buzz and this is where it gets her... standing outside with her hands stuffed in her pockets in an attempt to get some warmth into her body and wishing she'd had more to drink. The thought of Emma having to deal with _him _is almost enough for her to consider going back inside and slamming a couple more old-fashioned's down her throat.

Fortunately her ride shows before she can make that decision.

Dean pulls up to the sidewalk where she stands and grins through the open window. Paige hopes the look she gives in return conveys that any witty commentary to follow will not be appreciated and clambers into the passenger's seat.

"I don't want to talk about why I need a ride. I just want to get home."

"Fine by me."

It's relatively silent inside the car for a good few minutes until Corey invades her mind again and she can't stand it. The whiskey has her feeling pretty bold and since she's not in the mood to talk about her troubles, his will have to do. "If I ask you who gave you that bruise," she begins confidently, "will you tell me?"

His reaction isn't what she expects. There is no sudden discomfort or a sign that it's forbidden to talk about much like she thought when she noticed it driving him home the other night. With his eyes still trained on the road he remarks, "Depends."

"Depends on what?" She asks, intrigued.

"Whose side you'll take after I say it."

She twists in his direction to get a good look at him. Dean has two moods: playful and no chance of getting a serious conversation out of him, or entirely too serious and best left alone. He looks to have switched to the latter after his comment. Paige sighs. "I don't take sides. What happened, Ambrose?"

"Seth did."

"Seth... Seth Rollins did this to you?" The question is out of her mouth before it can be helped. She sits up straighter in her seat as if this'll help to digest the news.

"The one and only."

The temptation to swat at his shoulder is there. She doesn't - maybe because he's driving, or maybe because the look on his face tells her this isn't a joke. "But I don't get it. You two are friends."

"Used to be."

"Are you going to keep giving me short answers?"

After pulling up to a stop sign, Dean meets her gaze. "Yep."

Now Paige rolls her eyes. Why did she bother to ask? Dean isn't the kind to bare his soul and she isn't the person to push it. Curiosity still gets the better of her, however, and she wonders if there's another way to get the information.

He's driving again when he says, "Seth would probably tell you why he punched me if you really wanted to know."

"Even if I did want to know I doubt I would ask him. When would I have the time anyway? This week is all about the wedding..." Another thought crosses her mind. "Nicole says you never gave a RSVP."

"You've been talking about me?"

"I was going over the guest list. We were talking about everyone." She laughs.

"Weddings aren't really my thing. I don't know why she invited me, it's not like we're friends."

"Yes, but you are with me and Nicole's thoughtful like that. She probably thought I would want a few friends around me on the big day," comments Paige with a smile. "And actually I do want some friends there. Summer and Bayley are going to be there but... I don't know. I want someone to joke around with in a way that I can't with them. Weddings aren't really my thing either," she adds as a precaution.

Dean pulls up outside of her house and she's struck for a moment about how short the ride felt to her. He cuts the engine and they both sit there in silence for a little while until Paige realises it's up to her to say something. An idea pops into her mind just as she's getting ready to say goodnight and head inside and it's so prominent that she can't help but voice it out loud.

"Be my date for the wedding." It sounds a little stupid through her slightly slurred tone but she continues nonetheless. "It's open bar. Maybe we can get drunk enough that you can tell me the details of your pretty little bruise there."

This makes him laugh. "Are you only asking me because you're drunk?"

Dean has that expression that she knows oh-so-well. It's one that lets her know he's highly amused with what she's saying even if she means it and it pisses her off now as much as it did back then. Because she _does _mean it. He was somebody important to her throughout college and their relationship has always been of a carefree nature. Why wouldn't she want him there for a little fun?

Instead of expressing all this, she says, "Would it change your answer if I was?"

Dean thinks about it for a moment. "Nope. I'm in... only for the open bar though."

Paige is happy enough to go inside after that. She gives a playful wave goodbye at the door and waits until he's halfway down the road before shutting the door behind her. If there's anything she's learned from her drinking days it's that it's always wise to have a glass of water by her bedside when she wakes up, so she pours one before tackling the stairs, barely managing to put it down without spilling it before collapsing onto her bed.

Her phone buzzes in her pocket. Knowing it could be Corey, Paige doesn't bother to check it and tosses the jacket onto the floor, but gives the clothing a lingering glance just before she drifts off to sleep. That issue is something she'll have to deal with sooner or later but while she has certain things to look forward to - her fun date to the wedding for instance - then it's an issue she's willing to avoid for now.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **_There's some info about my plans for this story on my page so check that out if you're interested...

* * *

For wanting to spend the entire week with her sister by her side, Nicole doesn't seem to mind leaving hers during her final dress fitting to have a peruse of the library across the street. So, with the bride herself often the centre of attention during these appointments the conversation is strained between both parties involved and it makes for a quiet if not awkward time. Paige is grateful when it's over and then she's throwing on her normal clothes, grabbing her bag from the side and walking back out into the surprisingly chilly day.

Nicole is just coming back out onto the streets, too, when Paige wraps her arms around herself to protect her bare skin from the wind that seems to be targeting her. Perhaps wearing a crop top to today's outing wasn't a good idea (and in fact she knows it wasn't) but she reminds herself of her clouded mind this morning and the faint headache she had to deal with as a result of those old fashioned's, which culminated in stumbling around half-asleep without really focusing at all.

Besides, getting dressed was the least of her worries when her phone buzzed to tell her of new messages and calls - mostly from Corey. She ignored these and only responded to Emma's and Summer's texts of concern. Thankfully Corey was easy enough to forget about once the bride-to-be barged into her room to remind her they only had so long until they were to leave the house.

She waves over to Nicole but her sister is on the phone instead and doesn't seem too happy with whomever she's talking to. Paige crosses the street and has no choice but to wait for the conversation to end but snoops in on it all the same. The mystery caller is Matt - Nicole's fiancé - and currently she is sighing into her phone because he's ended up at the hospital after slipping in the shower. She tells him she's on her way, to not be such an idiot in the future and that she loves him.

Paige studies the expression on her sister's face. She's telling Matt not to be an idiot but it's spoken in a soft and caring way, full of concern and with the reassurance at the end that his idiotic move is part of the reason she loves him so much. The warm smile on her face after she hangs up - familiar somehow, as though she's used to these kinds of problems - is what hooks Paige.

This is what love should be: frustrating and problematic but kind and forgiving. Always forgiving.

"Why am I marrying him?" Nicole jokes. "This better not mess up anything. I want him in that suit on Saturday without a cast on his wrist. If this is his way of getting out of it then it's not going to work."

"That boy is completely in love with you so I doubt it. Go ahead and see him," she nudges her, "We're done here anyway. The dress will be ready for pick up on Friday."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Well since I'm not being dragged around by you any more for the whole day I have a chance to check out the town... see what I missed, if anything is the same, you know." Paige shrugs. "I owe Emma a call, too."

"I guess I feel a little less guilty about leaving you in the lurch. Okay. I'll call you when I know anything about Matt."

They part ways after a quick hug and for a moment Paige wonders what to do first since she has complete freedom. Checking out the town was only a suggestion to make Nicole feel fine with leaving her but now she wonders if she should; soon enough the week will be up and she'll be out of Brook Mills again so now is the perfect time to do it. She starts walking in the direction leading into the centre of town and knows - oddly enough - just where she'll end up.

The ice cream parlour she steps into minutes later is ever the same. It's the site of her first ever job and she has warm memories of hanging out here after her shift even when the owner at the time shook his head, wondering if his employee would ever grow sick of this place. Years later Paige can safely say she hasn't; there's a warmth here that she relates to and it's nice to be back.

She's just deciding what to order from the menu when she spots a familiar face... twice in the space of maybe fourteen or so hours in fact. "Seth," she mutters out loud when he gets up from his seat in the far corner and works his way through the crowd over to her. There's no avoiding him any longer.

* * *

Though it feels like she's been at the OB/GYN appointment for hours, when she checks the time outside of the building, Kaitlyn discovers it's been only two. This surprises her: having her pregnancy confirmed, a blood test, and discussing health history amongst other things has certainly taken its toll on her. Or maybe it's the dread of what she's gotten herself into that's draining the life out of her all of a sudden.

Back in the safety of her car she slouches over the steering wheel, wanting to close herself off from the world for a moment. It only works for a little while and then her phone starts ringing, and her thoughts swim with worries again. It's Layla - probably calling to check how it all went. The good thing about their friendship is they're so deep into it by now that formalities are never needed when discussing something important.

"I'm two months pregnant," is her opening line when she answers.

With detached interest Kaitlyn thinks about the many women who leave these appointments and utter the very same words, though of course with pure and utter joy at the prospect of becoming a mother and starting a family. It's one of the greatest chapters of a woman's life. She sits staring blankly ahead wishing it was joy that she felt in this moment.

_"Shit."_

"Exactly my sentiment. Oh, but times that by three when she started asking about the father's medical history. I mean this is my family's doctor," mutters the two-toned woman, feeling flushed all over again. "I bet she never expected this from me."

Her friend is uncharacteristically quiet on the other line and it dawns on Kaitlyn that she hasn't really talked about the father; not for privacy, but for lack of information. She's used to being the good girl so to speak, sensible with her choices in life, so talking about him and admitting that this child is a result of a one night stand is not a casual situation for her.

She quickly adds, "Can we meet up? I need to vent."

Relief floods through her when Layla checks her work calendar and says she can do _Starbucks _in an hour's time. In the downtime until then she doesn't attempt to drive elsewhere and stays right where she is to leaf through all the information given to her. It's all bunched up together in a purple folder and with each page turned she grows more anxious; there's just so much to learn and understand about pregnancy and only seven months to learn it in. Can it be done?

The thought of committing to this scares her as it would any soon-to-be single mother but she knows this is the only option for her. Kaitlyn never thought she would have trouble looking at this situation logically and she always told herself absentmindedly, should something like this happen, she wouldn't find it soul destroying (like her mother always told her it would be) to go through with an abortion.

But she _feels _pregnant... and feeling pregnant and knowing so, in Kaitlyn's opinion, changes everything.

Layla squeezes her hand over the table when she says this out loud at their meeting place. She hesitates to mention something. "Hey I told you I'm here for you every step of the way and I will be... but..."

Kaitlyn wraps her hands around her green tea and braces herself. "Just say it. Whatever's on your mind just say it."

"If you are going to go through with this, don't you think the father has a right to know? It's his kid too."

She supposes the question was bound to come up sooner or later but she grimaces even so, not wanting to admit all she knows out loud. Layla is trustworthy and never too judgemental however, so she decides to just come out with it. "I don't know who he is..." Kaitlyn states with a sigh. "He's just a guy I met at a bar. We'd both had too much to drink and... well yeah, you know what happens next.

"All I wanted to do was celebrate my new clothing line!" She whines before she can help herself. "Look where it got me."

"You wanted a moment to yourself - don't beat yourself up about it. Mistakes happen."

"And they change your life."

There's no denying it will change her life. Both of theirs in fact, because for so long it's been just Layla and Kaitlyn together. The British woman has been through break-ups and frustrations at work that only Kaitlyn knew how to fix (usually with ice cream and intense pep talks), and when Kaitlyn and her ex-best friend went through some troubles Layla pulled through for her, reminding her that not every friend is a psycho waiting to happen. At this point they're more like sisters than friends.

Yet this pregnancy won't be without its challenges and they both know it.

Layla isn't sure what her friend is thinking about but she does know how worrying this must be for her and wants to distract her any way she can. "First things first... we have a wedding to attend. If you don't want to go we can spend an evening on the couch watching terrible films but if you do then we'll make sure to have the best time. There's going to be people there we haven't seen in years."

"Is AJ going to be one of them?"

"God I hope not. But it's possible because Nicole is still friends with her even if you aren't." Layla shrugs, taking a bite of the chocolate she couldn't resist buying along with her drink. A quick glance at the wrapper on the table reminds her of something.

"My mum said when she was pregnant with me she couldn't get enough of chocolate and she thought that was really weird because she doesn't actually like it... which yes I know, is crazy. What about you? Do you have any cravings?"

"None that I'm aware of so far..."

It still doesn't feel right to talk about her pregnancy even though she knows it's happening. Kaitlyn runs a hand through her hair, shifting slightly in her seat, and looks around the place. It's filled mostly with teenage girls which is the least she'd expect from a _Starbucks _but what really catches her eye is the family sitting a few rows away. Her eyes find them and stay on them for a good couple of minutes.

The young looking couple are fussing over their young one who is making quite the scene with his impressive pipes. The mother bounces him on her knee while the father waves a toy in his son's face in an attempt to distract him from his tears; when the attempt appears to work they share a relieved look and a smile... a smile that seems to say 'we're in this together' to Kaitlyn.

She realises that maybe that's only what she wants the silent message to convey because it's too difficult to accept she'll be doing _that _on her own.

"I think we should go to the wedding," says Kaitlyn all of a sudden.

"Yeah?"

"Yep. If I'm going to be doing this gig on my own," she points down at her stomach underneath the table, "then I'm going to need all the fun I can get before I can't have any more. So let's do it. I mean we were going to go anyway... no need to let this affect it right?"

Layla nods, "I guess so."

They go on to talk about work and relationships and gossip but no matter how many new topics they move onto, Kaitlyn can't shake off the anxiety she feels towards this new chapter of her life. There's a baby growing inside of her _right now_. Is she ready for this?

Not that it matters if she isn't, she thinks to herself, because it's going to happen either way.

* * *

Of all the places to finally chat with Seth, why does it have to be here at _Joe's Parlour? _It isn't a place where she feels in control. Seth looks calm and collected as he wanders over to her from his table; she's willing to bet the vibe she's giving off is anything but that. This is not what she expected to be doing with her afternoon at all.

A couple of kids seem to appear out of nowhere and run out in front of him, prompting Paige to briefly consider high-tailing it out of there before they have a chance to exchange - what she knows are going to be - biting remarks back and forth. But then he smiles at the youngsters. It's a smile that reminds her of the ones he occasionally shot her way throughout their school day and it halts her in her place, just like it used to do.

What's the deal with that anyway?

Finally the little girls are called back to their seats by their mother and they disappear in a flurry of loud giggles and red ribbons in their brunette curls. The pathway is clear again and, amused to say the least, Seth's attention returns to the person who grasped his attention the moment she walked into the building.

He stops in front of her and for a moment nothing but silence passes between them. It's a time in which to size each other up - to grab a steady image instead of the small glimpses they've seen of each other thus far. Paige realises she was right about him gaining some muscle because Seth certainly looks a lot fitter in himself, while he notices her toned stomach, and the exposed skin which she soon covers by covering her arms awkwardly across herself. The time for looking is apparently over.

Finally he talks. "I was wondering if I'd ever get you alone."

"We're not exactly alone. There's a bunch of people here... it's a public place," she points out with a barely-there smile. She's uncomfortable and they both know it. Because of this Paige says, before she can really think about it, "Not that I'm sticking around."

Seth looks to the floor for a second, scuffs his shoe against the ground and laughs, much to her surprise. "That because of me?"

"Not really. Although forgive me if I don't fancy being in the company of someone who goes around punching their friends."

His easygoing smile falters at this and it isn't difficult to tell she's hit a nerve there. Seth now has a disapproving look on his face and if she's honest with herself she knows why. Their typical relationship is based on banter - set apart from hers with Dean by the edge in their tones to suggest there's more history between them and a little bad blood. Paige would definitely argue that 'a little' is an understatement. They're going to dive right in again.

"And here I thought we were going to have a pleasant conversation. So go on," he shrugs, "What did he tell you? Because obviously you've been hanging out with him since you've been back."

"Yes I have... and he hasn't told me anything. I asked who gave him the shiner on his face and he gave me your name. That's all he told me when he gave me a ride home last night."

"So when you ran out of the place it was to meet him?"

The bitterness in his tone is detectable and Paige fights the urge to glare at him. How strange to think that back in university Dean and Seth used to be the best of friends, along with Roman of course, and now the tides have turned. What has happened since she's been gone? All she knows in this very moment is that out of the two, Dean Ambrose is the one she feels more comfortable around.

"I didn't 'meet' him or whatever you're trying to suggest. When I was driving back into town I gave him a ride home because he was drunk, so he was just returning the favour. Not that it's any of your concern... and actually I'm not in the mood for ice cream any more. I think I'm gonna go."

"Of course you are." Seth mutters. The remark is spoken so quietly that she wonders if she was supposed to hear it at all. As she turns to leave, he adds, "I guess I'll see you at the wedding then."

She knows the comment is meant to stop her in her tracks and it does, but only for a moment. Those are fighting words and she has some of her own. "Yep. See you there... I'll be with Dean. He's my date."

Seeing his face drop is enough satisfaction for Paige to leave him rooted in place and head out of _Joe's Parlour _with a smirk on her face, but as soon as she's at a safe enough distance away that same smirk slips away. So they're back to this weird cat-and-mouse game fixation. It feels like nothing has changed. Paige is shocked to realise it disappoints her. Here she is pushed right back into what she thought she left behind and it's making her all disorientated.

_He's _making her feel disorientated.

To clear her mind she makes the quick decision to catch a movie at the local theatre. If anything it'll give her a few hours to not think about much at all for a few hours which is exactly what she needs. Even so, as she settles into her seat for the mind-numbing experience, Paige can't help but note her Brook Mills visit is already throwing her off-balance, and she wonders what else life will throw at her during her stay.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **_Chapter six!

* * *

Her shoe is missing.

In the frantic moment, and with the knowledge that she has to be back at work in ten minutes via a twenty minute commute, Summer becomes very aware of the fact that her shoe is missing. Dean gets a kick out of watching her hop around on one heel as she attempts to manoeuvre around his messy room on a mission, while in the meanwhile she curses inwardly for getting herself into this situation in the first place.

Having a hook-up in the middle of the day during her lunch break - what was she thinking? So what if she has a fussy client today that shoots down all of her ideas for a specific event? So what if this client is a bitch in really expensive designer clothes that cost more than her apartment and everything in it... because it isn't hard to tell, Maryse Ouellet-Mizanin is loaded. Is that any reason to relieve her frustration like _this? _It's inappropriate, it's beneath her, it's...

"Written all over your face."

The words catch on slowly for Summer after being distracted otherwise by her search. A glance in his direction where he sits propped up in bed reveals a familiar grin on his face - one she fights to keep from causing her further despair. "What? What's written all over my face?"

"Your disgust at having sex with me. Repeatedly."

"Do you blame me? This is a low point for me."

The insult flies over his head. He runs a hand through his messy hair and laughs, before remarking, "You don't have to you know, there's no contract we have. We've been doing this for a few months now and you haven't quit once, but you _do _complain every time." He adds, "You realise you're a stuck up princess who thinks she's better than everybody else?"

Summer's eyes narrow at the term 'princess', as has been her reaction the million other times it's been used. Oftentimes random people appear in her life - these strangers who know nothing about her - just to tell her these things as if she didn't already know it for herself. Having known him since school Dean isn't exactly a stranger but his comment still gets to her, because surely by now he realises this about her and doesn't need to say it.

"I have standards for myself. Is that so bad?" On the last word Summer spots her shoe peeking out under the bed and rushes to hook it onto her foot. Thank God - now she can get out of here.

"So what the hell are you doing with me?"

"I don't have time for this," complains the blonde as she checks her watch, then shakes her head at him. "Why don't you ask yourself the same question whilst you lie alone in bed... jobless, hopeless, without a clue? That work for you?"

"I'd love to, princess," starts Dean, pleased to find the new nickname bristles at her, "but I have plans."

Summer's glad to hear it and even gladder still to hear someone knock on the door just a moment later. It means she can finally leave this conversation that she definitely doesn't want to have. Although wouldn't it be nice, soothing even, to let everything off her chest? Wouldn't it be great to let Dean Ambrose know that she's not one of his others and that he's only a bad habit for her? Because if he thinks she's falling for him he has another thing coming.

She opens her mouth to ask if there's a back door she can slip out of but he's already on his feet and rooting around for his jeans, before heading shirtless to the door. Summer's reluctant to follow and stays rooted in place for a moment before realising this is her only option. She doesn't want to be stuck in his room and worried to come out in case someone sees her for the remainder of however long this visitor is here for. So she walks as confidently as she can behind him, already preparing excuses in her head as to why she's here.

When the visitor is revealed as Roman Reigns, however, all of these prepared stories slip from her mind.

This is a man she hasn't seen in quite some time. He hasn't spotted her yet as he and Dean embrace so she takes the time to scan him over. He looks... _hot. _The last she heard of Roman Reigns he was heading out of town after graduation to pick up a job as some minor celebrity's bodyguard. By the looks of it he's had to beef up for the role because before her stands some kind of Samoan God whom she can barely stand to look away from.

Her eyes are focused on the tattoo sleeve down his arm when he notices her. "Summer Rae?" His deep voice booms into the room. "Damn - it's been a while. What are you doing here?"

It surprises her to realise it has been quite some time. They knew each other throughout university and hung out through mutual friends such as Seth but only knew each other well enough throughout the years to pass one another flirtatious gazes. It appears the pattern continues now as she shoots a bashful look at the floor, bewildered under his heavy gaze.

"Hi Roman, you look good." Summer finally speaks. When she looks up again he's rolling in a suitcase and it hits her that he must be staying at Dean's for a while and is probably in town for the wedding. She heard the rumour that he would be back; it looks like it's true. "I'm—"

"She's just leaving." Dean interrupts her, and she glares at him.

"That's a shame." Roman looks her over again. "We'll have to catch up while I'm here."

Her expression softens towards him. "Yeah of course, I'd love that. I have to get back to work now so I'll see you around." She brushes past Dean and Roman, lingering closely to the latter before shutting the door behind her. _Wow. Roman Reigns is back. _Summer bites down on her bottom lip in an attempt to suppress a guilty smile.

* * *

Home sweet home.

Seth steps away from the flatscreen television he's just installed on the wall of his living room and stares, satisfied, knowing that this is the final piece completed in the puzzle that is fixing his ex-girlfriend's mess. His gaze shifts slowly around the whole room and he soaks in the pristine image gladly; he no longer lives in a dump and everything looks just like it did pre-trashing of the place.

Bettering his mood is the knowledge that all the repairs were paid for by her. On account of being charged for breaking and entering otherwise, she was forced to make a decision between time-consuming community service or to replace everything she destroyed. The murderous look on her face after not getting her way in the lawyer's office was almost worth the aggravation of it all, and Seth knew he couldn't help his smirk as he sauntered out of there ten minutes later.

"You've got that weird look on your face again. Are you thinking about AJ?"

"Only about the temper tantrum she threw... but what did she expect the outcome to be? Who leaves evidence in the form of a note after wrecking someone's house? It's stupid."

"And childish," nods Xavier, settling back onto the new cushions of his friend's couch. "But she definitely had those moments through the entirety of your relationship with her. I actually don't know why you were with her for so long - you guys didn't mesh well."

He folds his arms over his chest. "You didn't think to tell me this in the year we dated?"

Xavier shrugs. "Hey I figure if I had heart eyes over a girl but she was no good for me I wouldn't appreciate the advice from my buddy. That's a tough conversation to have."

"I guess so. I just wish this once you would have told me. It could have prevented this from happening."

"Or she could have gone all stalker on your ass if you'd turned her down the first time you met her. AJ Lee is the type of woman who gets what she wants even if the other person doesn't want it," comments the guy with a pointed look and notices his friend agreeing. "I'm glad you know that about her too."

"I thought it was kind of charming at first you know? I thought that finally after having to approach all these girls who play hard-to-get it would be nice to have a little break from doing all of the chasing." Seth shrugs and takes a seat next to him.

"And it was. She had a way about her... a kinda dangerous look that made you want to get to know her. AJ definitely makes you interested in her world until you start to think you want to be in it too. She pulls you in and knows how to make you stay. Until before you know it you're in too deep, maybe changing your mind about how much she seems to care about you, realising it's an unhealthy kind of interest she has in you...

"And now _this. _I don't regret dating her, I just wish it hadn't turned out like this."

There's a moment in which neither of them speak. Seth realises he hadn't expected to let all of that out at once but also knows Xavier is a good pal, and if he was going to say it to anybody it would be him. Having processed it all, Xavier replies, "Just don't make a habit of dating any more of the crazy ones. Not if you can help it anyway."

This he laughs at. "Oh God I hope not."

"By the sounds of things from the other night at the bar you've moved on anyway." Xavier smiles. "I could hardly get you to focus on the conversation as soon as you noticed Paige sitting with her friends across the room. Now there's someone you have unfinished business with."

Seth shakes his head and leans forward to grab a bunch of video games from the coffee table. "I thought we were going to have a gaming session before work this evening."

"Hey you're the one who brought up AJ, I just thought I'd make you feel better by talking about someone you actually give a damn about... and let's face it you do. You always have."

The image of her appears in his mind and he says, finally, "Paige is... a complicated subject."

"Don't I know it? The amount of times I tried to work out what kind of game the two of you were playing back then. Were you going to get together? Weren't you? It was tiring man, and I wasn't even involved in it."

"Guess we can't all know exactly how we feel huh? How long did you and Bayley date for - two, three years? You guys were pretty solid back then."

"And we're still friends now. Guess some of us know how to pick 'em."

"Alright enough bragging. Time to kick your ass, pick your poison."

Xavier makes a _pffft! _sound to indicate his disbelief at the thought of Seth kicking his ass in any game let alone one and sets his mind to picking the best one to showcase his inevitable victory. Seth, on the other hand, slouches into the couch and thinks back to what they've just been speaking about. Paige consumes his mind again and he wonders how they'll react to each other at the wedding; yesterday in _Joe's _was hardly the perfect encounter and makes instead for a disappointing memory.

Then again he wonders if they'll ever have the perfect encounter and if she will stick around long enough for him to find out.

* * *

Exhaustion hits Kaitlyn just as she's closing up shop for the day. After turning the sign to 'closed' and peeking outside into the dark evening, she runs a hand over the back of her neck, dreaming of the moment she can get home and run herself a warm bath. She knows she needs a little relaxation after a busy day full of customers, one lunch meeting and a few important phone calls. Her business is doing well despite her personal problems which is something she can at least be grateful for.

Locking up takes a little longer than usual but soon she's behind the driver's seat and ready for a quick stop at the store to get a few things before heading home. It's busy tonight for no particular reason it seems, so Kaitlyn has to push her way past a few people in the aisles to get to the products she wants. She fills her basket routinely without much thought or regard to anyone around her and goes to pay.

Though stuck in her own aimless thoughts, she's brought out of them almost straightaway when the sound of a baby's cry hits her ears. She breaks her blank gaze of the floor to find the source and spots it just three people ahead of her in the queue. The mother is trying to console her daughter with soothing bounces and a whispered promise of getting her some milk when they get home and sounds tired in herself in the process.

The image captures Kaitlyn fully as she continues to stare. Something strange tugs at her at the realisation that she'll be doing that soon; what's with all of these signs lately that warn her about motherhood? Or is she only paying attention to families now that she's about to have her own?

She snaps out of it long enough to pay for her things and drive home. Then she sinks down onto the edge of her bed and stares ahead, thinking about anything and everything all at once. The main thought crossing her mind is that she _doesn't _want to do this alone. Sure she'll have her best friend and Layla will try to help as much as she can, but there'll be sleepless nights and times where she wants to give up but can't. How's she meant to cope? It's too much responsibility.

_One minute I think I can handle it, the next I can't..._

The conflicting thoughts continue to swirl in her mind until Kaitlyn picks up her phone to text Layla. The message she types out surprises her as much as she's sure it'll surprise the British woman because it's something they've discussed before and never really come to a conclusion on.

_Lay, I was thinking I should try and track down the father. Maybe not get in touch with him until I'm ready but you're right. He has a right to know he's about to have a kid._

She sets her phone down and sits back in silence for a moment. Kaitlyn realises she has no idea how to start the whole process but it sets in her stomach that this is the right thing to do, if not for herself then for her son or daughter. If she doesn't have to do this alone - if he _wants _to be a part of the whole crazy ride - then she'll let him.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N:_** Chapter seven...

* * *

"Damnit, I wish I'd never made that bet," remarks Dean breathlessly with his hands on his knees and slouched forwards. He stares downwards at the patch of grass underneath his feet.

It's the day after Roman's arrival to Brook Mills and the longtime friends have just been for a quick jog around the neighbourhood to waste some time. They often ran together back in the day and were able to keep in good pace with each other - a habit that has quite obviously been put to bed if Dean's new weary mood and Roman's perfectly relaxed posture has anything to do with it. While he usually has a problem admitting he's been fairly beaten in competition the outcome of today's impromptu run stings in particular for Dean who made a risky bet if he turned out to be the loser.

Why did he think he had a shot against the muscular machine stood next to him anyway?

Roman pushes off from the fence he's been leaning against for the past minute while waiting for Dean to finally appear at the invisible finish line that is his house, and chuckles. "Maybe next time think before you make a mistake, Ambrose," he advises.

The man looks up to deliver his trademark grin. "Now you know that's not my style. Mistakes are my speciality."

"True. But since I won the bet you've still gotta tell me what I want to know. So come on," says Roman and offers a pat of commissary to his friend and they both head inside. "What the hell happened between you and Seth?"

There it is again - the question that threw him off the first time it was asked and one which makes him itch now. It's not everyday you come back home to find your two best friends have had the falling out of a lifetime and don't speak to each other any more; it's a standard practice for Roman to be curious about the circumstances behind it and for that Dean can't fault him. But when he's beaten and - probably - bruised? It doesn't make him want to talk all that much.

He collapses onto the couch as soon as he can. "Guess you'll find out sooner or later," he starts, "So what the hell? Just to start things off... Seth gave me the bruise."

"I figured you'd been a fight since you can't keep your mouth shut, but he did this to you? What did you do to get him so mad?" Roman asks, choosing to lean against the doorframe instead of sitting down too. This way he can keep an eye on his friend's reactions; with Dean, they're key to getting a single clue as to what's going on his mind.

"It'd been brewing for a few weeks before then... there was a sorta tension between us," shrugs the man as nonchalant as he can manage the gesture. He stares down at his fingers, flexes them. Roman takes note of this. "We still hung out a lot but Seth fell deeper into his new crossfit training business thing - you know, the one he was always talking about starting when we were in university - and I fell deeper into nothing."

'Nothing' is code for drinking.

Dean Ambrose drank his way through the later years of school and all of university. He took stupid risks never caring for the outcome which was luckily somehow always on his side; he got into pointless fights more often than none; he barely scraped by each day without some problem or another to tackle. On more than one occasion Seth and Roman had exchanged _the look _- the 'is he serious?' one. Their friend was a daredevil... charming no doubt but a nutcase all the same.

But what was once charming now looks pitiful. Roman returns to the present moment, spots the empty beer bottles scattered around the place. Right now he knows he's staring hard at his friend but also that he can't help it. If Seth punched him for his lifestyle choices then he can forgive the guy for it. He sometimes felt like doing it himself back then too.

"And I know you're looking at me weirdly but we can't all have life work out perfectly for us." Dean looks up. He sees the expression he knew would be waiting for him: unmistakeable judgement in those dark eyes. "I guess one day I made one smart remark too many and he knocked me back. We haven't spoken since."

"Now I know there's more to that story than you're letting on. Seth's always been patient; he wouldn't have hit you if there wasn't some reason other then the fact you run your mouth too much. We've been dealing with this shit for too long to let it affect us now."

Dean's cell phone goes off and Paige's name lights up his screen. It's a welcome distraction to the conversation at hand and he grabs the opportunity to leave quickly. Roman's right - there _is _more to the story than he's let on - but it's nothing he wants to discuss. Not right now. Not with the man who will probably take Seth's side in all of this once the dust settles.

So Paige, the same woman who explicitly told him she doesn't take sides and didn't appear to when he told her who hit him, is the person he wants to speak to. _"If you're going to be my date to this wedding,"_ she starts before he can even say hello, _"then you need to scrub up nicely."_

Roman isn't aware of the person on the other end of the line but notes the way he rolls his eyes and wonders if it's Summer. At first he thought it odd that the two were hanging out when he arrived yesterday but it wasn't hard to put two and two together after that. He thinks it's a shame they have... whatever it is they have... going on because really, Summer Rae is hot, and he thought he was picking up on some signals when they were talking.

Dean is now pacing around his living room and trying to get a word in edgewise with the mystery caller. A couple of times he smirks at whatever's being said. Roman backs off and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge, though his worry returns quickly enough.

What is the _real _truth behind Dean's bruise? He hates to think ill of his friend, his brother, but Roman remembers thinking often how one day he would get into trouble because of his ways. The guy doesn't seem to be doing too badly for himself but he doesn't seem to be doing all that great either.

_I'll talk to him before I leave. Try and get through to him. _Roman makes the promise to himself before nodding at Dean who's just getting off the phone. _Somebody's got to._

* * *

The Knights are a loud bunch. They roll in one by one late Thursday afternoon and the endless shuffling to accommodate those who didn't book a hotel for the dates leading up to the wedding definitely keeps Paige busy - enough so that she can only afford a five minute chat with Dean to remind him that he needs to wear a nice suit and do something about his messy hair. Full on wedding mode has been instilled into her thanks to Nicole and a general rush and, if she's honest, she's been grateful for it.

Especially now that she's sitting in her room - or rather, the room she's sharing with Nicole thanks to this - and there is nothing left to do but stare at the phone on the bedside table that keeps ringing. _Corey... Corey... Corey... _The name pops up every few minutes it seems. She has to hand it to him; her boyfriend is nothing if not persistent.

And she can think of quite a few other words to describe him with.

Ignoring him only worsens her anxiety and yet she still hesitates, knowing that if she picks up the phone she'll have to hear his voice again. Might even find herself softening towards him. That is her worst case scenario. Corey doesn't deserve her forgiveness - not that he knows it. He probably thinks he hasn't done anything wrong... and why would he? He hasn't cheated; there's been no physical abuse; what are the visible signs of the deterioration of their relationship? For all he knows she's just left him in the lurch without explaining anything.

_But he should know. _She thinks before she can stop herself and something dark grips her once again at the thought of his neglect. Because it _is _neglect.

When he rings again, Paige makes the snap decision to answer, not fully realising what she's doing until the damage is already done. She doesn't say hello - there isn't a chance to as he rants down the line. So she listens to him and stays quiet, slowly beginning to panic, and paces the otherwise quiet room. Ignoring him _does _affect her anxiety... but so does being in contact with him. If she could see herself now, a shell of the loud-mouthed outgoing girl she used to be, she would laugh at herself.

Instead she's focused on him. Like usual.

Minutes later his point is finally made in a much softer tone, something she is forced to take note of. "..._ And baby, we're just going through a rough patch right now, you're feeling insecure because you think I don't love you. But that's not true is it? Huh?" _

He's a great talker. She's known this about him ever since she first met him; Corey hanging around until her shift as a (then) waitress was over, shooting her looks every time she passed his table to tend to someone else and making some smart remark or another about all the terrible kinds she served, slouching back coolly all the while and making her feel like they were the only two who understood each other in this plastic-filled world full of bimbos and jock types. He oozed confidence and eventually, after a few visits, she gave him a chance and lived to never regret it.

Until now. Maybe. Paige bites the edge of her thumbnail—an old, nervous habit of hers—while she tries to work out what exactly it is she feels. She knows she's run away from her issue and it's because of him... but where is this feeling leading her? The more she remains upset, the more logical it seems to end the relationship that's causing her to be so. But it's more complicated can that. It always is.

"Corey, I know you love me, I never questioned that," she starts uncomfortably, "And maybe I shouldn't have left you in the way that I did—"

_"In the middle of dinner? Throwing your fork down and stomping off like a child? Driving off instead of staying to talk? Take your pick."_

"Please just let me finish. I probably shouldn't have left you like that and just driven off because I'm sure you were worried. I would have been too if you'd done it to me. But that didn't come out of nowhere... it's been building up for awhile and in that moment I exploded. I'm sorry I said what I said but I don't take it back."

There's a certain bravado to her tone that seems to come out of nowhere and it surprises her. Him too, because he doesn't speak again for a good minute while the silence grows, along with her uncertainty of saying these comments. Paige has never spoken to him like this before; he's never treated her in such a way to require it until now, she supposes.

_"You're better off with me and you know it. We need to talk properly, not over the phone. I came looking for you in your apartment."_

"Emma told me."

_"Didn't take me long to realise you were back home for your sister's wedding - the one we're supposed to be attending together. I was going to meet your family." _He breathes out a sigh, then adds, _"I'll come to you. Let's sort out the issue and enjoy Nicole and Matt's day happily."_

She doesn't notice because she's so focused on the words but her nails dig into her bedding at some point. One thing she's very much aware of is that she doesn't want him there. Brook Mills is her little safe haven and separates her from her troubles; this is a break she needs for herself to figure out her relationship and what the best thing to do is. All will be compromised if he turns up.

Paige is about to say this in nicer terms when Nicole saunters in, fingers pressed to her temple and with a look of exhaustion on her face, and slumps down on the bed opposite her sister's. "Listen I have to go but please don't do that. I'll talk to you later. I promise," she says in a rush, and hangs up feeling uneasy about the whole thing. Corey isn't going to let her rest for long.

"Mum wants you downstairs to help out with dinner - she's making a huge stew for everyone. I can't believe we have so much family, I swear I barely recognise some of the people here." Nicole pauses for a moment. "Hey, is everything okay? You look stressed."

"I'm exhausted too." She waves a hand in dismissal and rises to her feet. She drops her phone onto her bed. "If this rings just ignore it. I need a break from everyone today."

"I know the feeling. Sure."

With that Paige disappears from her bedroom, leaving with it her jumbled up thoughts about Corey.

x-x-x-x-

The rest of the day wears her out—and it isn't just because of the earlier phone call. In the space of a few hours since the conversation ended, Paige has been speaking to relatives who seem a little too surprised to see how much she's grown up, as well as fielding questions about her boyfriend, and putting in a dreadful cooking effort in the kitchen (which thankfully her Mum cleaned up for her). Summer, popping over to drop off her wedding present, laughs at this and mutters something about some things never changing before leaving again. All of this leaves her longing for a sit down and she does so back in her room, phone in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

Emma calls just as she's about to put it down again. "Hi!" She greets her a little too enthusiastically, but she's happy to hear from her best friend.

That Australian accent bursts down the end of the line. _"I just got back from work and next door are playing _The Smiths_ a little too loudly to mask the sounds of them having sex which by the way, is not working, so I thought calling you was the best thing to do. Talk to me please and I'll just sit here trying to ignore them while eating a massive tub of ice-cream."_

Paige considers telling her about Corey but he's still a subject she's wary of for now. Then she wonders if Emma would like to hear about the hordes of family arriving at her house and making the rest of the Knights move things around but she realises that's boring. Finally she stumbles upon a topic that is bound to get a reaction.

"Hey Em, I have a question for you and I mean it wholeheartedly."

_"Okay...? Am I meant to be concerned? Cause that's what I'm kinda feeling. Oh God, what is it? Is something wrong?_" There's a brief pause in which Paige smiles in amusement. _"Although if there was something wrong why would you ask me a question? Surely you'd just tell me—"_

"I'll save you the worry. I've been thinking about it today and I just wondered... is there any chance you can make it down here this weekend for the wedding? Corey obviously isn't going to be coming with me, although my friend Dean is, but I need you there too. What do you think?"

Silence follows for a moment and Paige wonders if Emma's going to break the awkward news that she can't make it. Then the blonde laughs and replies, _"Are you kidding me? I'm desperate to get out of this place! I'll see if Alexa can take Rolo for the weekend and come down after work tomorrow evening. How does that sound?"_

"Sounds perfect." Paige answers, relieved.

They talk for a little while longer before their attention is needed, respectively—Paige to spend some quality time with her nephew while Kieron goes out and Emma to feed Rolo before herself, although she considers eating ice-cream before deciding maybe it's not the healthiest of ideas. Both hang up with smiles on their faces.

Paige _is _relieved. Having Emma by her side throughout the next few days will lift a weight off her shoulders and since her roomie knows all about her boyfriend issues she can get a lot of things off of her chest. Brook Mills may be a safe haven she wants to protect but Emma is more than welcome to enter it.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:** _Chapter eight - thanks for the reviews/faves/follows so far!

* * *

Emma arrives in a way that is typically her.

It seems impossible to hear anything over the boisterous British chatter of her family but soon the distinct sound reaches Paige's ears, sitting in the living room by the window, and then she's squinting out of it to see her friend pulling up outside of the house following her journey to get to Brook Mills. Emma is tapping away at the steering wheel and bopping away to the radio music that first attracted Paige's attention - and that is attracting her family's now, too. The mini rave lasts until the song finishes which is thankfully coming to a close anyway, and that's when the blonde realises the spotlight she's been placed under.

Paige smiles to herself and shifts from her place to greet her. She casually leans against the doorframe while Emma makes a sheepish exit from her car to grab a small suitcase from the back seat. An embarrassed shrug later, the Australian relaxes and heads up the driveway to greet her friend with a hug, before being welcomed inside to her home for the next couple of days.

"Did you have fun dancing? The audience enjoyed it." She quips, amused, guiding her upstairs after introducing her to everyone.

"I aim to please. Plus, who doesn't love a bit of _Beyoncé?_" When the raven-haired woman lifts a finger, Emma shakes her head. "Which normal people don't love her?" She amends the original statement, then adds, "Although I have to say your family is intimidating to have stare back at me. And to be introduced to. Lovely but... really loud. I'm only used to you."

"Don't worry because they'll be gone after the wedding tomorrow and then it'll go back to normal."

Emma is led into Paige's room and takes a moment to look around, a soft smile on her face, endeared by the thought that this is where she'd grown up after moving over to America. "So where's Nicole? You're staying in the same room right?"

"Temporarily - it was havoc trying to sleep with her snoring last night. Matt has a lot to look forward to," says Paige, then laughs. "But she's out with her friends in a mini sort-of bachelorette party. She wanted me to go but I wasn't really feeling up to it. Plus you're here now so I get to spend some time with you... although..."

"Although?" Emma prompts, apprehensively.

"Bayley invited us out to this local diner - it's a cool place - to hang out for awhile in case my family got to be a bit too much. Which of course they are."

"She invited me too? She doesn't even know me."

"That's just the kind of person Bayley is."

"I like her already," nods the blonde, and pulls out a leather jacket from her bag. "Well let's go. I want to see as much of Brook Mills as I can before I have to leave."

Paige grabs her essentials including her car keys, figuring Emma deserves a break from driving and wouldn't know where she was going anyway, and heads for the door. There's a general chatter between them until they make it outside and then the blonde hesitates, something that is quickly noticed, before looking up thoughtfully at her friend and asking the one question Paige knew was coming.

"This whole thing with Corey... is it getting sorted out? Are you okay?"

"The ride over is fifteen minutes and even that's not enough time to tell you everything. But I'll let you know the gist of it once we're in the car."

And Paige does. It's so nice to be able to let loose to Emma about her concerns, about Corey's call, about her maybe wanting to stay in Brook Mills for an extra few days until she can work out what she wants to do about the situation. Emma is hooked onto every word and is itching to tell her to just leave him by the end of the conversation. This is a view she gets across mildly but then they're walking into _Truckstop_, ironically named for the lack of passing visitor stops, and the time for personal chats are over as a group of people come into sight.

Particularly interesting to Emma is the reaction from her friend towards one person there: a man with dark hair apart from an odd blonde streak running through it, a smile that falters when he sees Paige, and a resigned posture following this. One glance from him and back to Paige while they stare reveals one suspicion that has to be true: these two have history together.

"I didn't realise so many people would be here," says the suddenly-anxious woman and pulls at the back of her beanie, which Emma recognises immediately as a sign of nervous behaviour, an intriguing moment to behold considering Paige is usually so confident in herself.

"Sorry about this. I wasn't sure if you would end up coming since you said maybe, so I invited Summer, Sami and Woods here," Bayley grins, ruffling Xavier's afro in a familiar friendly gesture. "Seth was already here when we arrived so I figured he should sit with us."

Paige feels his gaze on her but ignores him to nod at Bayley. "Awesome. This is Emma by the way. She's a friend from back home," she gestures towards the so far, so quiet blonde next to her. "This is Bayley, Seth, Xavier, Sami and Summer - I told you about her a couple of days ago. She's the one who invited me on that girls' night out."

Summer nods. "Great night... even if you did bail on us."

"It was great because you drank _a lot_," interrupts Xavier with a grin. "Do you remember coming over to our booth and draping yourself over Sami - not that he was complaining - and then telling Tyler that your friend had a thing for him?"

"Hey, Sasha still does - though I don't know why." The tall blonde glances over to Sami. "And I'm sorry about the whole sitting-on-you thing but I've been known for more outrageous behaviour." Sami dismisses the apology with a wave of the hand but looks faintly flushed, a reaction that amuses Emma and brings a smile, before the attention is returned to Summer. "Anyway you guys should take a seat."

"Where? The booth's full." Xavier makes the valid point. "We'd be better off moving to the longer table over there."

"Then let's do it." Bayley smiles. "I need a catch up with Paige so I shotgun the seat next to her."

As he stands, Sami asks, "Is shotgunning a person a real thing?"

Some people answer yes, others no. Either way Bayley gets her seat next to Paige while Summer takes Sami and Emma into conversation, and Xavier and Seth begin chatting about some video game that nobody else has a clue about. Paige is happy to see that the latter is sitting about as far away as he can get down the other side of the table and that it's less likely for them to have to talk tonight.

It doesn't stop her from glancing over at him every so often like a moth drawn to a flame, unable to fully get away from his presence no matter how hard she tries.

-x-x-x-x-

Taking a break from the chatter going on, Emma now stands outside squeezing her slowly-growing-numb toes in her black boots, wondering how Paige can stand the colder weather here than what they're used to back at home. She would have both hands in her pockets to protect her from it if she wasn't permitted to have one out to make the phone call she's currently in the middle of. It's just a little check-up on Rolo and she feels sort of silly to have to do it, but asking after him will give her peace of mind and allow her to head back inside to the array of characters she's met tonight, and if she's honest she needs a little more confidence to do it.

"So he's fine? Like... everything is okay?"

A warm laugh trails from the other line. She imagines Alexa has that typical smile on her face - one that produces the same reaction from everybody she aims it towards. With a name like Alexa Bliss, how else would she be presented to the world other than a little ray of glittery sunshine? Her friend makes the reassuring remark, _"He's asleep by the fire and looks content enough. I have two dogs myself, Em, I know how to look after yours too."_

"I know. I just miss him." Emma sighs.

Alexa goes on to offer some words of comfort but the Australian is distracted by the door opening behind her. She moves out of the way and sees it's Sami Zayn, the guy she's been talking to along with Summer, although it was difficult to get a word in with her talking about whatever came to her mind... which as it turned out, was a lot.

He offers a friendly smile and she returns it, saying to Alexa, "Well if you're sure Rolo is fine, I'll let you get off the phone. I know I'm being paranoid but I love him so much. Ooh, send me pictures or something."

Alexa laughs again but promises to and the pair hang up on each other. Emma looks a little embarrassed - not for the first time this evening - when she spots Sami still standing there but quickly brushes the feeling aside as usual, grateful that it doesn't take much for her to recover. "It's Sami right? I feel really bad for not remembering and I would have asked but Summer..."

"Yeah, she's a talker." He nods and holds out a hand for her to shake. Afterwards, he adds, "So you're here for the wedding? I'll see you tomorrow?" He poses it as a question.

She answers anyway. "Yep. Maybe we'll be at the same table."

"Or maybe we'll run out of luck and be put with Summer," jokes Sami. He produces a flat cap from his pocket and sticks it firmly on his head totally unashamedly, which she finds oddly endearing. "I'll see you tomorrow, Emma."

She gives a little wave and her eyes follow his frame as he leaves, before she figures out that if she wants to warm up any time soon it might be wise to head back inside. It's time for round two of the world's-biggest-dinner-date-with-Paige's-friends, and thanks to her chat with Alexa, and somewhat with Sami, she's feeling better in herself.

-x-x-x-x-

"At some point you're gonna have to talk to me."

Paige's luck runs out just as she has approached the diner bar to order her second hot drink of the night. Already feeling a little sleepy and having made a plan with Emma to leave within the next hour since she has to be up early tomorrow morning anyway, she doesn't want to deal with Seth for the remaining time she's here. It looks inevitable now. She focuses on the stoic expression confronting her but it isn't without struggle.

"That's where you're wrong. I don't have to talk to you... and even if I did we have nothing to say to each other." The statement made is a lie on her part but one she's comfortable to tell, so she continues, "I want a stress-free weekend and the only way that can happen is without you anywhere near me."

For a moment Seth says nothing and she begins to hope he'll just walk away; instead he breaks eye contact to smile at the floor, then scratches at his chin absentmindedly. There's a conflicted thought process going on in his mind currently and Paige wishes she knew - not for the first time - all that he was thinking. It would make him a hell of a lot easier to read and, back then, would have saved wasted time.

_Because that's all we were. Wasted time. _The thought hits her hard and it's a shock to the system, forcing her to stand a little more upright while she waits on her coffee to be made. Never has she had an issue with _Truckstop's _service before but she certainly wishes it was a little bit quicker right now if it gets her away from travelling down memory lane.

"Avoid me all you want," he begins, quietly at first, but then feeling indignant enough to speak louder and say with confidence, "You should know one thing. I know you're pissed at me... me socking one to Dean likely made that ten times worse. But he _deserved _it."

She raises a hand to her hip to adopt the pose that she just-doesn't-care. It's not the truth, Paige realises, but it's the visual she wants to present to him right now. This is not something she wants to be dealing with the night before her sister's wedding, or even at all. There are enough problems with Corey on her plate.

The bait is taken anyway.

"Why? Tell me Seth, why did Dean deserve getting punched in the face by his best friend?"

"Maybe because he made out with my girlfriend - ex girlfriend now - and was too drunk to even give a shit. Or apologise the next day when he wasn't."

The tension is palpable - has been ever since 'made out with my girlfriend' was spoken from his mouth. She doesn't think he's lying and is saddened to note that it's something Dean is likely to do; making out with taken women has never been a big deal to him and apparently wasn't when he did it the last time. Paige does wonder what led him to do it though, especially to his best friend.

"Who knows with him though?" He continues and laughs, bitterly. "Ambrose is a fucking mess. Maybe he's kept drunk ever since. God knows he can't handle the responsibility of joining the rest of us in reality."

She makes to say something and he lets her but there's nothing that can be said to ease the situation. So she keeps quiet and glances down at the floor in an uncomfortable manner.

"You know what?" By the time she focuses again, he looks like he's had enough. "Pick a side or don't. Mine or his or neither. I just didn't want you to be given incorrect information about what happened in case Dean tried to spin it around - the guy's great at talking until you beg him to stop, better to believe him than to question him after awhile. Just keep that in mind tomorrow when you're walking around on his arm."

"Seth, I didn't know..."

"And you probably wouldn't have ever found out. But there it is and it's up to you to decide how to use the information. Not that it matters," he adds with a barely-there shrug, "Because it's not like you'll be sticking around after the wedding is over."

Her gloved hands instantly wrap around the mug that appears in front of her, either for warmth or for stability. Paige doesn't dare to look at Seth as he brushes past her to leave.

She knows Dean Ambrose has never been a perfect man nor that the circumstances of his life would ever allow him to be. But this is a low blow. To do that to a close friend is morally wrong and on some level Dean must have known that. What was he thinking? Was he even thinking? The guy never tends to anyway.

She forces it out of her mind but reaching the table, Paige is distracted by the sound of screeching tyres and catches Seth speeding out of the parking lot and disappearing into the night. It's a sight she thought she wanted to see at the start of the evening. But now? Now, she has to figure out a way of speaking to both him and Dean at the wedding tomorrow in an effort to work out what caused this to happen. If that's even possible.

Emma's on hand to cheer her up with a smile once she takes her seat but Paige's thoughts are away from the current conversation and elsewhere. So far Brook Mills is proving to be a tricky place to get peace of mind.

* * *

The wedding is up next which will be split into a good few chapters... time for a reunion!


End file.
